Snow machining is a popular winter sport. Snow machines have evolved from basic winter transportation used in remote areas to a fully developed motorsport. Long travel suspensions and powerful engines have enabled snow machines to compete in arenas formerly occupied only by motorcycles and bicycles. Events involving snow machines include snow machine motocross, free-style jumping, and cross country racing, among other things.
Despite many advances, however, snow machines are still large, heavy machines. As a result, they may not be suitable for certain conditions. Snow machines may be unable to navigate heavily wooded areas, for example, because they cannot easily steer between closely spaced trees. This may be because they are too wide, too long, or have a large turning radius, among other things. Snow machines may also have difficulty navigating deep powder, for example, because their weight causes them to sink into the snow. In addition, despite advances in suspension technology, snow machines are limited as to the height and types of jumps they can sustain.